The Multi - Talent Fairy
by amizoicite2003
Summary: Silvermist and Spike are keeping a secret. Summary sucks, just R&R
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Tink and Peri are not the only fairies to have completely different talents, there were triplets, born of the same baby's laugh. Silvermist, Spike and OC. Raindrop is a multi – talent, one – sixth tinker, quarter frost, quarter fast flying and quarter water – talent, and because of that her mate left her. Fairies' sparrowmen are born around the same time, but this one wasn't meant to be. Because she is a multi - talent, she can go to both the winter woods and the warm seasons. She is highly intelligent, but very impulsive. When her mate, Bolt, left her, she was dejected and left Pixie Hollow. Then she was kidnapped by pirates and met another fairy, Ryan, a multi - talent like her. The pirates keep them until one day they're fighting with some magical humans and Raindrop sees a teleportation dance, and commits it to mind. After a few tries, she finally gets the dance right, and teleports them to the winter woods. Her wings immediately adapt to the cold, and she frosts Ryan's wings before they break. Then they walk towards the noise that can be heard, and land smack in front of the Pixie Hollow Games, which is held in the Winter Woods since the frost fairies can frost the warm fairies' wings, but the winter fairies' wings cannot be warmed. Silvermist and Spike explain that they are sisters, and that Raindrop is their sister, and she can live in both the cold and warm seasons.

Pairings:

Tink/Terence

Silvermist/Sleet (OC)

Rosetta/Sled

Raindrop (OC)/Ryan (OC)

Peri/Frost (OC)

Fawn

Iridessa

Spike

Gliss

Vidia

Personalities and Info:

Tinkerbell, affectionately known as Tink, is a common tinker fairy who is small, slender and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered, but she is also quite cute. She has baby-blue eyes and blonde hair worn in a bun. She usually wears a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt and green shoes with white puffs on her toes. As a tinker she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. As the fairy who is training to become the new head of her talent guild after Fairy Mary, she is also incredibly busy.

Periwinkle, more affectionately known as Peri, is a talented frost fairy from the winter woods. Though Tink's sister, she is curious, fun-loving, bubbly, adventurous, excitable and slightly impulsive. She is small, slender and pale skinned, with a white frosty up-done hair, icy blue eyes and pointy ears. She wears a cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal leggings and a white undershirt. She is training to be head of the frost fairies, with Gliss and Spike as her assistants.

Silvermist, affectionately known as Sil, has black hair with a slight, dark-blue tint to it, and brown eyes. She is small, slender, and wears a blue dress that seems like made from painted leaves, and shoes made from blue strings. She is an extremely talented water fairy who is best described as sweet, silly, and sympathetic. But like her friends, she is training to become head of her talent guild.

Spike is Sil's sister, and she is laid back, cautious, loyal and sarcastic. She blames herself for not taking note of Raindrop when she delivered Silvermist's letter, and therefore was wary of those outside the winter woods, including all the warm season fairies except Sil. She is small, pale - skinned and slender, and wears a light blue dress and blue flats. She has short black hair, brown eyes and pointy ears, and is training to become assistant of the frost fairies.

Raindrop, affectionately known as Rai (pronounced Ray), is Sil and Spike's sister, the youngest of the triplets, born of the same laugh. But she does not have one talent, she has four! But because of that, her mate left her for a more normal fairy, and she was devastated. She gets kidnapped when she wandered too far from Pixie Hollow. She is part tinker fairy, part fast – flying, part water, and part frost fairy. She is slender, small, pale – skinned, and wears a blue – painted leaf dress with dandelion fluff underneath, and blue shoes. She has black hair, blue eyes and pointy ears, and she is training to be the head of the multi – talented fairies, so she has very little work to do since the only ones are Ryan and her.

Gliss is an energetic, welcoming, active and enthusiastic frost fairy, who is extremely sociable and friendly. She is small, slender and pale – skinned, and she wears a blue dress and white shoes. She has white hair in a bouncy ponytail, ice blue eyes and pointy ears, and is training to be assistant of the frost fairies.

Fawn is a feisty, clever, energetic, wily, humorous, prankish and tomboyish Animal – talent fairy. Like all fairies and sparrow men, Fawn is small and slender. She has lightly tanned skin and sports an orange and brown dress with orange-yellow curl shoes. She also has a Hispanic-looking appearance. She has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, and amber eyes. Considered the best and most fearless of the group, she is training to be the head of her talent guild.

Rosetta, affectionately known as Ro or Rose, is an intelligent, fashionable, glamorous and sweet garden fairy. Small, beautiful, slender, and lightly tanned from working in the outside growing flowers, she wears a rose petal dress in three shades and red shoes. She has shoulder-length red hair with curled ends, green eyes and pointy ears. She hates dirt, mud, and the colour orange, the colour clashing with her skin. She is training to be head of the garden – talent fairies.

Iridessa, affectionately known as Dess or Dessa, is a clever, friendly, resourceful, a bit worrisome and humorous Light – talent fairy. Small, slender and dark – skinned, she wears a sunflower petal dress and yellow shoes. She had black hair in a round up-do, brown eyes and pointy ears. She is training to be head of the light fairies.

Vidia, affectionately known as Vi or Vid, but only with people whom she allows, is a kind, friendly, helpful, bold, protective and sassy fast – flying talent fairy. She is Rai, Sil and Spike's cousin, though she and Sil agree to keep it a secret. She is small, slender, beautiful and fair – skinned, and has long purplish-black hair tied to a high ponytail with a dark crimson band, gray eyes, lavender eyelids and pointy ears. She wears a dark crimson vest with pink feathers, dark crimson pants and ballet flats. Even though she can be grouchy, cynical and rather rude to others, she has a good heart, and is training to become head of the fast – flying talent fairies.

Zarina, affectionately known as Zari, has fair skin, thick, wavy auburn hair, and light hazel eyes. Zarina's hair is left down, and reaches just past her shoulders. She wears hoop earrings with small purple beads threaded onto them. She wears a pirate-like dress with matching boots. She wears a bracelet belt that can carry her pin sword. She is the inventor of Pixie Dust Alchemy, and the first alchemist, therefore making her head of that talent guild. Rai joins later on out of pure curiosity, and becomes Zari's second – in – command.

Terence is a kind, helpful, caring, brave and hard-working sparrow man. Small, handsome, slender and pale – skinned, he wears an acorn cap, brown pants, tan shirt, brown vest and brown shoes. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. He is dating Tink, and training to be the next head of the dustkeeper fairies after Fairy Gary.

Sled is a calm, smooth, loyal and heroic Winter – Animal – talent sparrow man. He is small, muscular, handsome and has bluish-black hair, bright blue eyes and wears a cyan outfit and has pointy ears. He is dating Ro, and is training to become the head of his talent guild.

Frost is a Winter – Animal – talent sparrow man like Sled, and is small, slender, handsome and brave. He has white hair, icy – blue eyes and pointy ears, and wears a silver outfit. He is dating Peri, and training to be assistant to Sled.

Sleet is a rather explosive, brave, and extremely sensitive sparrow man. He takes dislikes anyone who judges a book by its cover, and rarely shows his soft spot to anyone, except for Sil, who is dating him. He has black hair, silver eyes, and pointy ears, and wears a blue shirt, white vest, blue pants and blue shoes. He is a frost – talent, and while he is good, he dosen't want to be head, preffering to sit back.

Ryan is a brave, impulsive, cheerful and handsome multi – talent, like Rai, whom he is dating. He was captured, like Rai, and bonded with her over time. He is assistant of the multi – talent fairies. He has black hair, gray eyes, pointy ears and pale skin, and he wears an acorn cap, blue shirt, darker blue pants and blue shoes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prologue

Chapter 1 – Prologue

 _A young fairy looked back, eyes full of sadness. Visible by moonlight was a leaf pack that was carried over her shoulder. "Sorry, onii – chan. I cannot stand it anymore. I will be back one day, I promise." she whispered, the wind carrying her promise. She took some pixie dust, scattered it on her wings, and took off._

 _The next day, all of Pixie Hollow was searching for that fairy._

 _That same fairy was captured by pirates not one week later. There, she met a sparrowman similar to her. She thought she would not be able to fufill her last promise to the fairies, but she kept hoping._

 _Hoping was good. She and the sparrowman saw the pirates fighting a group of magical humans. One of them performed a teleportation dance, and she commited it to memory. After a few tries, she managed to get it and teleported herself and the sparrowman..._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Games and the Arrivals

Chapter 2

Cheers erupted across the Jasmine Field. "Look at Buck. He can't believe that he was beaten by the _Garden Fairies,_ who lost every single year." Fawn grinned, sticking out her tongue discreetly at the big – headed Storm – talent fairy. "I know. Now has anyone seen Terence? I forgot to take my Pixie Dust ration this morning." Tink asked, scanning the spectators for her dust – keeper – talent boyfriend. "Hmm? I think that he went back to the Pixie Dust Tree." Iridessa said, tearing her eyes away from the field for a moment. "Behind you." a sparrowman's voice said, and Tink turned around and pinched her nose just in time for Terence to dump a bit of pixie dust on her. "Terence!" Tink scowled playfully. "You deserved it - " Silvermist started, then stopped as Spike tapped her shoulder. "Sil, you might want to come see this." she gestured to a crowd that they had not noticed. "Hmm?" Silvermist asked, then cut off with a gasp.

"Raindrop?!"


End file.
